plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Photosynthesizer
225px |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Guardian |tribe = Trick |flavor text = "The galaxy is one beautiful melody, so play!" |ability = A Plant gets +2 . Conjure a Galactic Gardens card.}} Photosynthesizer is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its ability gives a selected plant +2 and Conjures a card from the Galactic Gardens set, including another Photosynthesizer. Origins It is based on a synthesizer, an electronic musical instrument that generates electric signals that are converted to sound though instrument amplifiers and loudspeakers. Its name is a portmanteau of "photosynthesis," the process of which plants gain nutrition from sunlight, implying that it is a plant card, and "synthesizer," the real-life instrument it is based on. Its description may be a reference to a quote by the 40th President of the United States, Ronald Reagan. Specifically, "Life is one grand, sweet song, so start the music." Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Trick *'Abilities:' A Plant gets +2 . Conjure a Galactic Gardens card. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description The galaxy is one beautiful melody, so play! Strategies With Photosynthesizer is a highly efficient card for its cheap cost, being able to give a plant a decent health boost, as well as Conjuring a galactic card, which could range from cards such as Cosmoss to more powerful ones like Astro Vera. If you want to focus on the health boost, you can play it on plants that need a little extra health to survive an attack that might otherwise destroy it. Alternatively, you could play it on Health-Nut or any other plants under Pecanolith's ability as a boost in both strength and health. Its other ability can be useful for Conjuring a galactic card for you to play and can be vital for Guardian heroes who lack easy ways to gain more cards, such as Spudow or Wall-Knight. The only issue for this card is that it can only be played if there is a plant on the field. This means that you have to manage your plants so that at least one survives with enough health for you to feel like you aren't wasting this card. Against +2 to a plant for a 1-sun card is already pretty annoying, but Photosynthesizer's Conjuring ability should also be taken caution of. Since this card can only be played on a plant, you can destroy all, or most of them to prevent or discourage your opponent from playing it. But otherwise, there really is nothing you can do to stop your opponent from playing this. You could play Defensive End to make it more expensive and possibly hinder your opponent from playing it, but Defensive End is too expensive to hinder the use of an early to mid-game Photosynthesizer. Other than that, the best you could do is to increase the damage output to counteract Photosynthesizer's health boost, and prepare yourself to deal with the card this Conjures. Deadly cards such as Smelly Zombie and Barrel of Barrels can also destroy said plant even with the health boost. You can also play Quickdraw Con Man to make the plant hero think twice before playing Photosynthesizer. Gallery Galactic Photosynthesizer Stats.png|Photosynthesizer's statistics photosynthesisercard.jpg|Photosynthesizer's card Photosynthesizergrayed-outcard.png|Photosynthesizer's grayed out card Photosynthesizer.png|Photosynthesizer's textures PhotosynthesizerHD.png|HD Photosynthesizer Pianohead.PNG|Photosynthesizer being played Category:Tricks Category:Conjuring cards